Hurricane
by litawwediva06
Summary: Annabelle Loves Jeff Hardy, but with him being in Immortal problems are on the way, will shebe able to get him in the right direction?
1. Bound For Glory

October 10th 2010

Annabelle watched the T.V monitor, her boyfriend, Jeff's match was about in thirty minutes, she was sitting with her close friend, rob, otherwise known as r.v.d. ,

"Rob," Annabelle said chewing her thumbnail, "Do you think Jeff will get hurt tonight?"

Rob sighed, "Annabelle, as a knockout you should know all wrestlers get hurt, in like almost every single match, I thought you'd understand that by now" He said rolling his eyes.

Annabelle quickly returned the eye-roll "I knew that, but not like majorly hurt like breaking his neck or anything like that, he's pretty stupid like that, but I still love him" she said smiling.

"Ew.' Rob said

"Grow the fuck up rob." She said.

"Well then!" He said like he had been offended.

She rolled her eyes then elbowed him

"Ouch!" rob screamed.

"Hey rob so has that 10-10-10 "prophecy" that Abyss predicted even happen yet?" she asked rob changing the subject.

'Hmmm, no wonder if it's even accurate…" rob said while he shrugged.

"What it happens….during Jeff's match!" she yelled worriedly.

"Well then we'll have to see then." Rob said.

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

I ran my hands through my black hair, I hadn't seen Jeff in like 3 hours, the only time I saw him is at the signing, he was probably getting ready I told myself. I sat down with my legs crossed. 10 minutes till his match, and I'm a pretty damn superstitious girl so Abyss's prophecy scared the hell outta me. Something was going to happen, and I knew it, nothing had happened yet, and it defiantly was going to happen during Jeff's match. I had just noticed the match had started, I was lost in my thoughts, and couldn't concentrate at all. I sighed, carefully trying to observe the match. Nothing much was going on actually, Jeff's opponents were tough, and defiantly had a bunch of talent. I twirled my hair around my finger nervous as ever.

**10 minutes later (Never have watched this match except the ending result…)**

Rob sat down next to me "Hey how's the match so far Belle?"

I looked at him Jeff was on the ground he looked really hurt "Ohhhh Just peachy !" I said sarcastically

I looked at the screen, "Why is Eric Bitch-off there!" I said

Rob shrugged.

"Oh Hogan's here!" I screamed I loved Hulk Hogan, so much he was the reason I started watching wrestling.

Hogan and Bischoff were squaring off about to hit each other.

"Oh god" I said hitting my head.

Jeff hopped up trying to play "peacemaker" Jeff quickly grabbed Hulk's crutch.

"Jeff hit bitch-off!" I said

"You know he can't hear you" rob said. I was just about to respond to him Jeff hit Kurt with the crutch.

"Mother…." Me and rob said at the same time

"This cannot be happening" I said shaking.

Then Jeff did the same thing to Kent, and then Hulk woke the ref up. Then Jeff covered him. 1.2.3.

Hulk raised Jeff's hand in victory. My mouth was hanging wide open. Jeff Jarret and Abyss came out to the ring and celebrated with Jeff..

"I'm going to talk Jeff out of joining them." Rob said running to the ring.

In the ring, rob was talking to Jeff like he said he would.

"Come on Jeff, don't be an idiot." I muttered.

Jeff looked at him like he was insane and hit him with the title, and left him lying.

He can't do this. I was about to run out but the end of show logo appeared on the screen.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I said.

I waited in the room for a while, is this really happening, it had felt like a nightmare. 10 minutes later rob had returned.

"Rob are you okay? Oh my god I'm going to kill Jeff' I said

'No, don't, just wait till Thursday he will explain." He said.

"I'm his girlfriend! I can't just ignore him!" I shouted.

"do you want to talk to him?" rob

"Well, I need to work this out with him." I said unsure.

"Okay, your decision" rob said smiling slightly.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cause, you may be able to make Jeff himself again" He said

"Well, hopefully." I said returning the smile.

**SOOO I'm actually okay with this, so I'm dedicating this story for Kayleigh, a huge Jeff fan, as am I, rescue me chapter will be up soon, so be sure to favorite, review, and add to story alert, would mean a lot! -Reily**


	2. Cry

Have you ever felt like you were going to cry, but you couldn't you were gasping for air and trying to manage to choke some tears out, you can't breathe, you feel hopeless, You whimper a little, you can't cry you're trying to get the tears out, you just wanna cry, it might somewhat make you feel better, like a weight is somewhat lifted off your shoulders, but then there are the moments, you don't want to cry, you try to hold it in, but you can't, tears fall like rain, people are watching, they're staring, asking what's wrong, offering a tissue, or even saying to man up, but you know, you can't and you won't stop crying that's what Annabelle felt that night, when she was alone in her hotel room, she wanted to cry for her tears to fall like rain, she wanted to get the crying over with and somewhat convince herself it was alright, when It wasn't, not even close, Jeff had betrayed her, she went out of the room, to get a drink, not alcohol, that stuff have never touched her lips, because of Jeff's drug problems, well, she was "straightedge" That's when the tears fell. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, what if Jeff walked out? She was not going to let him see her, he was probably going to party till 5 A.M anyways, he had seemed to change so he was probably back to the drugs, she didn't want him to get himself into that again. When Jeff was on drugs he wasn't himself, the opposite, total opposite. A jerk, a man-whore, a dick. Not the man she loved. Not close, Annabelle's life was upside down, she had finally managed to fall asleep, at 2:00 A.M.

` **Jeff's P.O.V**

"Come on Jeff let's have some shots of Jack together!" rick screamed, he was even more energetic when he was drunk.

"Man, you know what Belle is like about me drinking..." I said.

"Man, rick slurred, "What she doesn't know, well it won't hurt her."

I grabbed the Jack, as quick as I could, in the moment I guess.

"I just now remember how good this shit tasted."I stated quickly grabbing another one, then I saw a cute little blonde in the corner wink at me, damn; this is going to be a good night.

**The Next Day**

I woke up, with a hangover, last night, was a total blur, I had a flight today I woke at four, set to leave at seven, till I noticed someone was lying my bed, it was the cute stripper from last night,

"Get the F OUT!" I screamed at the skank

"What?" She said.

"You heard me. Out. Now." I growled

"Fine!" she said storming out.

I had made a _big_ mistake how was I going to tell Annabelle, she was probably pissed at me from what I did to rob, I couldn't tell her.

** Annabelle's P.O.V at the Airport**

"So what do you think he did after the show?" rob asked.

"Get drunk." I said, frowning.

"Let's hope that's not correct." He said.

"But it is, I know it." I said.

"Belle, don't do this to yourself, be positive, at least, well, pretend to be okay." He said.

I sniffled, and then sighed. "I am _trying _I can't not be sad, I'm giving it all I got." I noticed tears streaming down my eyes.

"Belle" He said hugging me.

"I don't want _him _to see me like this." I said my face buried on his neck.

I sighed "I'm such a _mess_, usually. I'm strong, well, somewhat, I guess love does shit like that to you." I said.

I had been asked while we were waiting 'Are you okay' and all that crap, I think they would know I wasn't, people are dumb like that I guess. Then I saw him, the person I wanted to see, but didn't want to see, I was so sickened to my stomach seeing him, he was so gorgeous, but he looked different, bags under his eyes, groggy, po'd. Not how you want to see him. His eyes locked on mine for a moment. I knew my eyes were red, and you could tell I was crying, he looked as if he_ regretted_ what he did. I tried not to look sad. We were boarding, finally, I had just bought a ticket, not knowing who the hell I was sitting by. I sat down, sort of uncomfortable, unfortunately rob wasn't sitting next to me, the only person that _knew _what I was going through. I sighed. People from the roster were walking by, then I saw _him _he stopped this was his seat. Shit. He sat down next to me; I know as his girlfriend, I'm supposed to love him no matter what. I couldn't though. Well, I loved him but I was pissed at him.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I looked at Annabelle; she looked the combination of sad and pissed off. At me, no surprise. I focused on her; she bit her lip and then turned to me "Jeff, so explain to me exactly happened last night…" She said sighing.

"You saw didn't you? It's not that difficult to understand, Belle." I said.

"Yeah, it is one second you're okay and shit, then, well then you attacked the people you respect and one of your best friends, I need a little explanation about that." She said her eyes fixed on me.

"It was the best decision, can rob win me titles? Hah no, Hogan and Bischoff have the power and hell, I can get, even you can get whatever you want, wouldn't you like that Annabelle?" I said

"Jeff, you at all of people just sell out like that, the fans love you so much as do I, can't just do that to them, you can't just do that to _me_." she said frowning.

"Me sell out?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you could've won the title by yourself, but no, you didn't you just couldn't wait so _you sold out_." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I didn't freaking sell out, I got a title so I sold in." I said.

"Have you been doing drugs Jeff?" Annabelle said.

How did she know? "What?" I said acting shocked.

"don't act shocked that I said that Jeff, I know what you act like when you have done drugs, cause you're _Addicted_." She said she was furious.

"I didn't though…" I lied.

"Then after the match, what exactly did you do Jeff?" She questioned.

"I went to party with rick and the guys." I mumbled.

"Rick is pretty persuasive; he can get anyone to do anything." She said looking down.

After that it was silent and quite awkward, when it was time to go she rushed out.

** Annabelle's P.O.V Thursday TNA IMPACT!**

I was in my ring attire, just to be prepared, I had my "a day to remember" shirt on over the top of my attire, so I didn't look like a skank walking around with my boobs showing. I walked to rob's locker-room; he was one of my only friends I had right now.

"Hey, Belle" he said

"Hey, I'm bored." I said walking in

He rolled his eyes "Sure you can come in." he said closing the door.

"Your hair is funny looking." I said.

He turned on the monitor to see what was going on impact so far. "Nice, really nice." He said blankly

I laughed "you know I'm joking." I lied his hair is weird. I saw Hogan on the screen, I gulped, this is not going to be good. Rob and I sat in silence and looked at the screen.

Hogan talked and talked, I don't want to add detail, just stupid stuff like "the change of TNA" like I care, I wanted explanation. And quick. Then the other wrestlers that appeared in Jeff's match. Then they talked then the moment everyone had been waiting for had come. I sighed, then Jeff just stood in the ring, he spit his gum out of his mouth while trash was being thrown around him. Ha he deserves it.

"First off, I didn't _sell out_ I sold in!" He yelled, there was a mixed reaction to that one. I rolled my eyes, he had said the same thing to me on the plane, he needed new material. "And you fans, cheered when I was in pain, see these men care about my wellbeing unlike you losers!" He yelled. Look who's talking. I looked to my side, rob was gone, f'in idiot, I saw him on the monitor running out with a mic. "Jeff what the _Hell_ are you thinking, what do you think your 'creatures of the night' think of this even more important what would _Annabelle_ think of this?" rob said.

"Well I was just getting to the topic of, Annabelle, so Belle, why don't you come out here!" Jeff said.

Me? No I can't. But I have to. What do I do? I started running toward gorilla, and when I got to the stage, I walked, I would look stupid running. I knew I looked pissed off. I climbed into the ring, never taking my eyes off him.

"I like your shirt babe" He said looking at my chest. I just stared at him.

"Come on don't be all mad, you're my girlfriend, you're _supposed_ to support me no matter what."

I looked at him "well, Jeff, you see I'm not just any whiny old girlfriend, I actually care about the fans unlike you!" I said. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Well, Babe, who do you love more me or the fans?" He questioned

I tilted my head slightly "I love you all equally." I said the crowd cheered "but, you're being an absolute dick!" I screamed. More cheers.

"Come on Belle, don't be a bitch." He said laughing while the other members of immortal did the same.

Then before I knew it I punched him, right on the nose.

His nose was bleeding; he wiped some blood off his nose. I looked at him scared. He wouldn't hurt me, I know he wouldn't.

"You know, punching me in the nose isn't going to change my decision." He said.

I gulped… don't say it Annabelle… Don't say it… "If you loved me you would."

**Yes I am stopping the chapter here, cliffhanger thank you for the AMAZING people that faved and story alerted this story! Took me 3 days to write a decent chapter like I said rescue me chapt will be up soon, still haven't gotten to it yet. So review and check out rescue me thanks! xD**


End file.
